Chug and Friends: Ronald Takes The Plunge and Other Stories
Here is Seth Cvengros's ninth full movie, told by George Carlin and Ringo Starr. Cast *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Percy *Old Chuffy (from Chug and Friends) as Toby *Buttercup (from Chug and Friends) as Daisy *Jerome and Travis (from Chug and Friends) as Annie and Clarabel *Helen (from Chug and Friends) as Henrietta *Bella (from Chug and Friends) as Victoria *Edwina (from Chug and Friends) as Elsie *Miss Bertha (from Chug and Friends) as Sir Topham Hatt *Kenny (from Chug and Friends) as Jeremiah Jobling *Cosmo (from Chug and Friends) as Mrs. Kyndley *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Foolish Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Detective Grub (from Chug and Friends) as The Policeman *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Stone-dropping Boys *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Coaches *Freddy (from Chug and Friends) as Trevor *Jim (from Chug and Friends) as Jem Cole *Reverend Lovejoy (from Chug and Friends) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Duck *Scotty (from Chug and Friends) as Donald *Georail (from Chug and Friends) as Diesel *Farmer Billy (from Chug and Friends) as Farmer Trotter Transcript (Buttercup, narrated by George Carlin) *(the intro plays to Chug and Friends as Chug, pulling Jerome and Travis, puffs by. Based on Thomas and Friends by the Rev. W. Awdry. As Chug goes underneath the bridge, the logo says Ronald Takes The Plunge and Other Stories. As Chug comes to a halt, the logo reads 'Made By Seth Cvengros.') *Narrator: Ronald and Old Chuffy were worried. Chug's recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble. And Miss Bertha was waiting for them with important news. *(Ronald and Old Chuffy arrive and stop) *Miss Bertha: Here. *Narrator: He said. *Miss Bertha: Is Buttercup, the diesel railcar who has come to help while Chug is uh, indispose. *(Buttercupy's theme plays) *Ronald: Please, sir. *Narrator: Asked Ronald. *Ronald: Will she go, sir? When Chug comes back, sir? *Miss Bertha: That depends. And you mean if Chug comes back? *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Old Chuffy: If? If is good. *Miss Bertha: Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable. *Ronald and Old Chuffy: Yes, sir. We'll try, sir. *Narrator: Said the engines. *Miss Bertha: Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey. *(Ronald's whistle toots, Buttercup's horn honks, and Old Chuffy's whistles blows as they set off) *Narrator: Buttercup was hard to please. She shuttered at the engine shed. *Buttercup: This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung. And anything smelly is bad for my swerves. *(Ronald, Old Chuffy, and Buttercup leave the shed) *Narrator: Next, they tried the carriage shed. *(Ronald's whistle toots, Old Chuffy's whistle blows, and Buttercup's horn honks) *(they come to a stop) *Buttercup This is better. *Narrator: Said Buttercup. *Buttercup: But whatever is that rubbish? *Narrator: The rubbish turned out to be Jerome, Travis, and Helen, who were most defended. *Jerome, Travis, and Helen: We won't stay here to be insulted. *Narrator: They fumed. Ronald and Old Chuffy had to take them away and spent half the night soothing their hurt feelings. *(Ronald's whistle toots as he takes Jerome, Travis, and Chug's special coach while Old Chuffy's bell rings as he backs onto Helen, Bella, and Edwina, couples up to them, and takes them) *Narrator: The engines woke next morning feeling exhausted. Buttercup on the other hand felt bright and cheerful. *Buttercup: Ooh, ooh. *Narrator: She tooted as she came out of the yard and back to the station. *(Buttercup stops at the station) *Buttercup: Look at me. *Narrator: She purred to the passengers. *Buttercup: I'm the latest diesel. Highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want Chug's bumpy old Jerome and Travis now. *Narrator: The passengers waited for Buttercup to start. But she didn't. *(some music plays) *Narrator: She saw that a cattle car and a milk van were about to be coupled to her and was most indignant. *(Old Chuffy couples a cattle and milk van to Buttercup) *Buttercup: Do they expect me to pull those? *Buttercup's Driver: Surely. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Buttercup's Driver: You can pull a few vans. *Buttercup: I won't. *Narrator: Said Buttercup. *Buttercup: Buttercup can do it. He loves messing about with freight cars. *Narrator: She began to shutter violently. *(Buttercup shakes) *Buttercup's Driver: Nonsense. *Narrator: Said her driver. *Buttercup's Driver: Come on, now. Back down. *Narrator: Buttercup lurched backward. *(Buttercup backs up) *Narrator: She was so cross that she blew a fuse. *Buttercup: Told you. *Narrator: She said and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use. *Buttercup: It's fitter's orders. *Narrator: She said. *Passengers: What is? *Buttercup: My fitter's a very nice van. It comes every week and examins me carefully. "Buttercup," he says, "Never, never pull. You're highly sprung and pulling is bad for your swerves." So that's how it is. *Narrator: Finished Buttercup. *Stationmaster: Stuff and nonsense. *Narrator: Said the stationmaster. *Shunter: I can't understand. *Narrator: Said the shunter. *Shunter: Whatever made Miss Bertha send us such a feeble... *Buttercup: Feeble? FEEBLE?! *Narrator: Spluttered Buttercup. *Buttercup: Let me. *Passengers: Stop arguing. *Narrator: Grumbled the passengers. *Passengers: We're late already. *(the shunters uncouple the vans from Buttercuyp) *Narrator: So they uncoupled the vans, and Buttercup purred away feeling very pleased with herself. She could now enjoy her journey. *Buttercup: That's a good story. *Narrator: She chuckled. *Buttercup: I'll do just what work I choose, and no more. *Narrator: But she said it to herself. *(Episode 1 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Ronald's Predicament, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: Buttercup the Diesel Rail-car's work in the countryside was full of surprises. But she was frightened to bulls and cows, and she remained very lazy and scuttled. One day, Old Chuffy brought Helen to the station where Percy was grumbling shunting. (as Buttercup rolls through the countryside, Old Helen brings Helen, Bella, and Edwina to the station, and meets up with Ronald shunting some freight cars crossily) *Old Chuffy: Hello, Ronald. I see Buttercup's left the milk behind again. *Ronald: I had to make a special journey within I suppose. Anyone would think I've nothing to do. *Narrator: Grumbled Ronald. *Old Chuffy: Tell you what? *Narrator: Replied Ronald. *Old Chuffy: I'll take the milk, you fetch my freight cars. *Narrator: Their drivers and stationmaster agreed. Ronald had never been to the quarry before. (as the two engines set off, Ronald goes to the quarry and bumps a row of freight cars together) He began ordering the freight cars about. *Ronald: Hurry along. *Narrator: He said. The freight cars grumbled to each other. *Freight Cars: This is Old Chuffy's place! Ronald's got no right to poke his funnel in here and push us around. *Narrator: They whispered and pass the word. *Freight Cars: Pay Ronald back! Pay Ronald back! *Ronald: Come along. *Narrator: Puffed Ronald. *Ronald: No nonsense. *Freight Cars: We'll give him nonsense. *Narrator: Giggled the freight cars. (Ronald collects eleven freight cars and a caboose and sets off) But they followed so quietly that Ronald thought they were under control. Suddenly, they saw a notice ahead: All Trains Stop To Pin Down Brakes. *Ronald: Peep peep! Brakes, Conductor, please! *Narrator: But before he could check them the freight cars surged ahead. *Freight Cars: On! On! *Narrator: They cried. *Ronald: Help! Help! *Narrator: Whistled Ronald. The man on duty at the crossing rushed to warn traffic with his red flag but was too late to switch Ronald to the runaway sidings. Frantically trying to grip the rails, Ronald slid into the yard. *Ronald: Peep! Peep! Look out! *(Crash!) *Narrator: The break van was in smithereens. Ronald's driver and fireman had jumped clear but Ronald was stranded. Next day, Miss Bertha arrived. Old Chuffy and Buttercup had helped to clear the wreckage but Ronald remained on his perch of freight cars. *Miss Bertha: We must now try. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: To run a branch line with Toby and a diesel. You have put us in an awkward predicament. *Ronald: I am sorry, sir. *Narrator: Replied Ronald. *Miss Bertha: You must stay here till we are ready. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Miss Bertha: And you really must be more careful with freight cars. *Narrator: Ronald sighed. The freight cars groaned beneath his wheels. He quite understood about awkward predicaments. Miss Bertha spoke severly to Buttercup too. *Miss Bertha: My engines work hard. I send lazy engines away. *Narrator: Daisy was ashamed. *Miss Bertha: However, Old Chuffy says you worked hard after Ronald's accident. So you shall have another chance. *Buttercup: Thank you, sir. *Narrator: Said Buttercup. *Buttercup: I will work hard, sir. Old Chuffy says he'll help me. *Miss Bertha: Excellent. What Old Chuffy doesn't know about branch line problems isn't worth knowing. But our Old Chuffy's an experienced engine. *Narrator: Next day, Chug came back, and Ronald was sent to be mended. (Old Chuffy takes Ronald away on the breakdown train) Jerome and Travis were delighted to see Chug again and he took them to a run at once. (Chug couples up to Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, and sets off, following Old Chuffy, Helen, Bella, and Edwina, along with Buttercup along the main line) All were now friends, and Old Chuffy has taunt Buttercup a great deal. She shooed a cow all by herself the other day. That show's you, doesn't it? *(Episode 2 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Whistles and Sneezes, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: Jeffrey was cross. *Jeffrey: Why should Jona have a new shape? *Narrator: He grumbled. *Jeffrey: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. *(music plays) *Jeffrey: And there's another thing: Jona whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. *(Jona feels sad) *Narrator: Poor Jona didn't feel happy anymore. *Ronald: Never mind. *Narrator: Whispered Ronald. *Ronald: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. *(Gordon puffs away) *Jeffrey: Goodbye, Jona. *(his whistle blows) *Narrator: Called Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. *(Jona, hauling his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, arrives at Oakland while his whistle blows) *Narrator: Later, Jona stopped at Dave's station. *Dave: Hello, Jona. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. *Jona: Thank you, Dave. *Narrator: Smiled Jona. *(Dave and Jona hear a whistling sound) *Jona: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? *Dave: It sounds like Jeffrey. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: And it ought to be Jeffrey. But Jeffrey never whistles like that. *(Jeffrey can't stop whistling as he thunders down the hill, hauling his six green and white coaches) *Narrator: It was Jeffrey. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Jona and he didn't look at Dave. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. *(Jeffrey runs past Dave and Jona) *Dave: Well. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Jona: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Chuckled Jona. *Jona: But we just don't do it. *Narrator: And he told Dave what Jeffrey had said. *(Jeffrey goes around the bend of the hill and still can't stop) *Narrator: Meanwhile, Jeffrey screeched along the line. The noise was awful. *(Jeffrey stops at Oakland station) *Narrator: At the station, everyone covered their ears. Miss Bertha covered his ears too. *Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away! *Narrator: He bellowed. *Miss Bertha: And stop that noise! *(Jeffrey leaves to get his whistle fixed after he gets uncoupled from his coaches) *Narrator: Jeffrey puffed sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. *(one of the workers hits his whistle with a ball-peen hammer) *Narrator: That night, Jeffrey slunked into the shed. *(Jeffrey's whistle blows as he comes in) *Narrator: He was glad it was empty. *(Greg and Jona come in) *Jona: It isn't wrong. *Narrator: Murmured Jona to no one in particular. *Jona: But we just don't do it. *(Ronald comes in too) *Narrator: No one mentioned whistles. *(the scene fades from night to day as Jona, with his three coaches, like his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach, speeds along the main line) *Narrator: Next morning, Jona was enjoying himself enormously. *Jona: I feel so well, I feel so well. *Narrator: He sang. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. *Narrator: Hummed his coaches. *(Jona sees the boys) *Narrator: Then he saw some boys on a bridge. *Jona: Peep-peep. Hello. *Narrator: He whistled. *(he goes under the bridge, but the glass shatters) *Henry: Ohh. *Narrator: He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. *(the coaches' windows are broken) *Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. (all cry in Agent Ed's voice from Tonic Trouble and Timon and Pumbaa's voices from The Lion King) *Narrator: Sobbed the coaches. *(everyone comes out) *Narrator: The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. *Passengers: Call the police! *Jona's Driver: No. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Jona's Driver: Leave it to Henry and me. *Passengers: What will you do? *Narrator: They asked. *Passengers: Can you keep a secret? *Jona: Yes, yes. *Jona's Driver: Well then. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Jona's Driver: Jona is going to sneeze at those boys. *Passengers: What?! Really? *Jona: Yes, sure. Now get back on board. (as the passengers obey, Jona feels happy about what his driver said before he continues on, and arrives at Benicia) *Narrator: Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. *Jona's Driver: Jona has plenty of ashes. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Jona's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Jona is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? *Narrator: Jona felt more stuffed up than excited. *(Jona leaves Benicia Station) *(the three boys are on the bridge, beginning to throw stones) *Narrator: Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. *Jona's Driver: Are you ready, Jona? *Narrator: Said his driver. *Jona's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. *(Jona waits to sneeze) *Jona's Driver: Now. *Narrator: He said. *Jona: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-atchoo! *(Jona sneezes at the boys and they were covered in ashes) *Jona's Driver: Well done, Henry. *Narrator: Laughed his driver. *(Jona's whistle blows as he passes Jeffrey running with seven freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Jona went home, hoping that next time he saw Jeffrey and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. *(Episode 3 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Saved from Scrap, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Miss Bertha works his engines hard, but they are very proud when he calls them really useful. (Chug goes by, hauling Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, while Percy follows, hauling three mail cars, until Jeffrey comes in, hauling his green and white coach, red and white coach, maroon coach, green and white coach, and tan coach) *Dave: I'm going to the scrapyard today. (Dave rolls alongside Chug) *Narrator: Dave called to Chug. *Chug: What? Already? You're not that old. *Narrator: Replied Chug cheekily. Chug was only teasing him. (Dave puffs off to collect his freight cars, like a coal car, a china clay car, two stone cars, a cattle car, a log wagon, and a caboose) The scrapyard is full of rusty old cars and machinery. They are broken into pieces, loaded into cars and Dave pulls them to the steelworks where they are melted down and used again. Today, there was a surprise waiting for Dave in the yard. It was a traction engine. (Dave, coupled to six freight cars, like his coal car, a china clay car, two stone cars, a cattle car, a log wagon, full of scrap, and a caboose, notices Freddy, an old traction engine) *Dave: Hello. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here? *Freddy: I'm Trevor. They're going to break me up next week. *Dave: What a shame. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Freddy: My driver says I only need some paint, polish and oil to be as good as new, but my owner says I'm old fashioned. * Narrator: Freddy snorted. *Dave: People say I'm old fashioned, but I don't care. Miss Bertha says I'm a useful engine. What work did you do? *Freddy: My owner will send us from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs and did lots of other work. The children loved to see us. *Narrator: Trevor shut his eyes, remembering. *Freddy: Oh, yes. I like children. *Narrator: Freddy set off for the station. *Dave: Broken up, what a shame. Broken up, what a shame. I must help Freddy, I must. (puffs away with his freight train to deliver the scrap on time) *Narrator: He thought of all his friends who liked engines. But strangely none of them would have room for a traction engine at home. *Dave: It's a shame, it's a shame. *Narrator: (Dave, having delivered the scrap metal, pulls three tan coaches toward Oakdale station) He hissed. Then... *Dave: Peep! Peep! Why didn't i think of him before. *Narrator: There on the platform was the very person. *Reverend Lovejoy: Hello, Dave. You look upset. What's the matter, Sunset Shrimmer? *Narrator: He asked the driver. *Driver: There's a traction engine in the scrapyard, Vicar. He'll be broken up next week. Jim says he never drove a better engine. *Dave: Do save him, sir. He saws wood and gives children rides. *Vicar: We'll see. *Narrator: Replied the Vicar. Jem Cole came on saturday. *Jim: The reverend's comin to see you, Freddy. Maybe he'll buy you. *Freddy: Do you think he will? *Narrator: Asked Freddy? *Jim: He will when I lit your fire and clean you up. *Narrator: Reverend Lovejoy and his two boys arrived that evening. Freddy hadn't felt so happy for months. He chuffered about the yard. *Reverend Lovejoy: Show your paces, Freddy. *Narrator: Said the Vicar. Later he came out of the office, smiling. *Vicar: I've got him cheap, Jem, cheap. *Jem Cole: Did ye hear that Trevor? *Narrator: Cried Jem. *Jem Cole: The reverend's saved you and you'll live at the vicarage now. *Freddy: Peep! Peep! *Narrator: Whistled Freddy. Now Freddy's home was in the Vicarage Orchard, and he sees Dave every day. (Trevor sees Edward go by with three tan coaches) His paint is spotless and his brass shines like gold. Freddy likes his work but his happiest day is the church fair. With a wooden seat bolted to his bunker, he chuffers round the orchard giving rides to children. Long afterwards, you will see him shut his eyes, remembering. *Freddy: I like children. *Narrator: He whispers happily. *(Episode 4 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (A New Friend for Chug, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: Freddy the Traction Engine enjoyed living in the Vicarage Orchard. (Dave arrives with a flatbed, a breakdown train, and a caboose) Dave came to see him every day, but sometimes Freddy didn't have enough work to do. *Freddy: I do like to keep busy all the time. *Narrator: He sighed one day. *Freddy: And I do like company. Especially, children's company. *Dave: Cheer up. *Narrator: Smiled Dave. *Dave: Miss Bertha has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Chug today. *Freddy: Oh. *Narrator: Exclaimed Trevor happily. *Freddy: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. *Narrator: (as Edward arrives at the junction with Freddy, Chugarrives with two flatcars and a coal car to meet up with his good friend and his traction engine buddy) Chug was on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. *Dave: Hello, Chug. *Narrator: Said Dave. *Dave: This is Freddy, a friend of mine. He's a traction engine. *Narrator: Chug eyed the newcomer doubtfully. *Chug: A what engine? *Freddy: A traction engine. *Narrator: Explained Freddy. *Freddy: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Miss Bertha has a job for me. *Chug: Yes, of course. *Narrator: Replied Chug. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Freddy's car to Chug's train and soon they were ready to start their journey. (Chug, with two flatcars, Freddy's flatcar with Freddy on top, a coal car, and a caboose, sets off to the harbour) *Freddy: I'm glad Miss Bertha needs me. *Narrator: Called Freddy. *Freddy: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although I can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. *Chug: But you don't run on rails. *Narrator: Puffed Chug. *Freddy: I'm a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. *Narrator: Replied Freddy. *Freddy: You wait and see. *Narrator: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. *Driver: We must get this pilings past. *Narrator: Said Chug's Driver. *Driver: They are escential. Freddy, we need you to drag them round this mess. *Freddy: Just the sort of job I like. *Narrator: Replied Freddy. *Freddy: Now you'll see, Chug. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. (Chug and Freddy soon start to work hard) *Narrator: Freddy was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. *Freddy: Who needs rails? (Chug collects Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, and takes them to see Freddy) *Narrator: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Chug brought Jerome and Travis to visit him. Chug was most impressed. *Chug: Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be. *Narrator: The coaches were full of children. Freddy gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. *Jerome: He's very kind. *Narrator: Said Jerome. *Travis: He reminds me of Chug. *Narrator: Added Travis. (Chug collects the four freight cars and caboose with Freddy on the third one and pulls them to the junction) Everyone was sorry when it was time for Freddy to go. Chug pulled him to the junction. A small tear came into Freddy's eye. Chug pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Freddy happy. *Chug: I'll come and see you if I can. *Narrator: He promised. *Chug: Reverend Lovejoy will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. *Freddy: That would be wonderful. *Narrator: Said Trevor. That evening, Freddy stood remembering his new friend Chug, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. *(Episode 5 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Tender Engines, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: One morning, Jeffrey was in the yard taking on a large supply of coal. *Greg: That's the third load of coal you had today, Jeffrey. (arrives with seven freight cars and a caboose to see Jeffrey) *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. *Greg: Some might say you're being rather greedy. *Jeffrey: I'm an important engine. *Narrator: Replied Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: Important engines need plenty of coal, but I doubted if you would understand that, Greg. *Narrator: Greg snorted and went about his work. (Greg puffs away) Later, Jeffrey was taking on water from a standpipe because the water tower was under repair. (Dave goes by, hauling three green coaches and three red coaches) *Steve: (arrives, hauling a white and black observation coach, four green coaches, and an orange saloon coach, coupled to his tender) I wouldn't drink too much of that water if I were you, Jeffrey. It might give you boiler-ache. *Jeffrey: Pah! *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: What's this? Educating Jeffrey day? First Greg, now you, Steve. Big engines have big needs. Little engines are just annoying. *Steve: Don't say I didn't warn you. *Narrator: Laughed Steve. Later, Jeffrey steamed into the yard at the big station. (Jeffrey arrives at the yard where Ronald goes by, hauling three freight cars and a caboose) *Jeffrey: That's what I need. *Narrator: Explained Jeffrey. There emerging out of his sheds were two shiny tenders. (two tenders are shown from a visitor) *Jeffrey: Now If I had two tenders. *Narrator: Said Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: I wouldn't need to stop so often. And I wouldn't have to listen to silly little engines. *Driver: Those tenders belong to a visitor. *Narrator: Replied his driver. Georail sidled up alongside. (Georail arrives) *Georail: Everyone knows that tenders are a mark and distinction, but I'm afraid that no amount of tenders will save you in the end. We diesels are taking over, and we don't need tenders to make us important, not even one. (Georail leaves) *Narrator: Jeffrey was most upset. He was feeling just the same next morning. (as Chug shunts Jeffrey's green and white one at the front, a light red in the middle, two dark red ones at the back, a green and yellow behind, and a tan coach into Danville station) *Jeffrey: I'm not happy. *Duck: I know. *Narrator: Said Steve. *Steve: It's boiler-ache. *Jeffrey: It's not boiler-ache. *Narrator: Protested Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: It's... *Jona: Of course it is. *Narrator: Interrupted Jona. *Jona: That water's bad. Your boiler must be full of sludge. Have a good wash-out, then you feel a different engine. *Jeffrey: Don't be vulgar. (backs onto his express train as Greg arrives, hauling a coach, a mail car, and a caboose) *Narrator: Huffed Jeffrey. He backed on his train hissing mournfully. *Miss Bertha: Cheer up, Miss Bertha. *Narrator: Said Miss Bertha. *Jeffrey: I can't, sir. Is it true what Georail said, sir? *Miss Bertha: What does he say? *Jeffrey: That diesels are taking over. *Miss Bertha: Don't worry, Jeffrey. That will never happen on my railway. *Jeffrey: (as Greg departs) One more thing, sir. Why did the visitor have two tenders? *Miss Bertha: Because he lives on the railway with long difference between coaling depots. *Narrator: Jeffrey felt better. (Jeffrey leaves) But Henry started complaining. He banged some cars angrily. (Jona goes around the yard and bumps some freight cars hard) *Jona: I always worked hard enough for two. *Narrator: He puffed. *Jona: I deserved another tender. *Narrator: Steve whispered something to Scotty. He was going to play a trick on Jona. *Steve: Jona? * Narrator: He asked. *Steve: Would you like my tenders? *Jona: Yours?! What have you got to do with tenders? *Steve: All right. *Narrator: Said Steve. *Steve: The deals off. Would you like them, Scotty? *Scotty: I wouldn't deprive you of the honor. * Narrator: Replied Scotty. *Steve: It is a great honor. * Narrator: Continued Steve thoughtfully. *Steve: But I'm only a train engine. Perhaps Greg might... *Jona: I'm sorry I was rude. *Narrator: Said Jona hastily. *Jona: How many tenders have you and when can I have them? *Steve: Uh, hmm, I have six and you can have them this evening. *Jona: Six lovely tenders?! *Narrator: Chortled Jona. *Jona: What a splendid sight I'll be. (puffs away) *Narrator: Jona was excited all day. (Jona puffs all over the Southern Pacific Railroad, pulling his green and yellow coach and three tan coaches) *Jona: You don't think it will be all right, do you? *Narrator: He asked for umpteenth time. *Steve: Of course. *Narrator: Said Steve. (Jona and Steve set off) *Steve: They're already now. *Narrator: The other engines waited where they can each get a good view. But Jona wasn't a splendid sight at all. His six tenders were very old, dirty and filled with boiler sludge. (Steve rolls through the station while Jona follows with six dirty tenders) *Jeffrey: Have a good wash-out, Jona? *Narrator: Called a voice. *Jeffrey: That's right. You'll feel a different engine now. *Narrator: Jona was not sure, but he thought his voice belongs to Jeffrey's. *(Episode 6 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says next story coming up!) (Ronald Takes the Plunge, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: One day, Jona wanted a rest, but Ronald was talking to some engines. He was telling them about the time he had brave bad weather to help Chug. (Jona arrives at the docks to take a rest in the shed, only to meet Ronald and some other engines in the shed) *Ronald: It was raining hard. Water swirled under my boiler. I couldn't see where I was going, but I struggled on. (a flashback of Ronald's Promise is shown) *Dan: Oh, Ronald, you are brave. *Ronald: Well, it wasn't anything really. Water's nothing to an engine with determination. *Phil: Tell us more, Ronald. *Jona: What are you engines doing here? (arrives at the shed) *Narrator: Hissed Jona. *Jona: This shed is for Miss Bertha's engines. Go away. Silly things. (the engines leave) *Narrator: Jona snorted. *Ronald: They're not silly. *Narrator: Ronald had been enjoying himself. *Jona: They are silly and so are you. Water's nothing to an engine with determination. Huh. *Ronald: Anyway. *Narrator: Said cheeky Ronald. *Ronald: I'm not afraid of water, I like it. *Narrator: He ran off to the harbour singing. *Ronald: Once an engine attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain. *Jona: No one ever lets me forget the time I wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my paint. (a flashback of Come Out, Jona! is shown) *Narrator: Huffed Jona. (Ronald arrives to meet up with Chug) Chug was looking at the board on the key. *Chug: Danger. We mustn't go passed it. *Narrator: He said. *Chug: That's orders. *Ronald: Why? *Chug: Danger means falling down something. *Narrator: Said Chug. (a flashback of Down the Mine is shown) *Chug: I went pass danger once, and fell down a mine. *Ronald: I can't see a mine. *Narrator: Said Ronald. He didn't know that the foundations of the key had sunk. The rails now sloped down into the sea. *Ronald: Stupid board. *Narrator: Said Ronald. He made a plan. (Ronald, coupled to nine freight cars, and a caboose, puffs toward the Docks) One day, he whispered to the cars. *Ronald: Will you give me a bump when we get to the key? *Narrator: The cars had never asked to bump an engine before. They giggled and chattered about it. *Ronald: Driver doesn't know my plan. *Narrator: Chuckled Ronald. *Cars: On, on, on! *Narrator: Laughed the cars. Ronald thought they were helping. *Ronald: I'll pretend to stop at the station, but the cars will push me pass the board. Then I'll make them stop. I can do that wherever I like. *Narrator: Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust freight cars. *Cars: Go on, go on! (bump Ronald while his engine crew fall off the cabin) *Narrator: They yelled, and bumped Ronald's driver and fireman off the footplate. *Ronald: Ow! *Narrator: Said Ronald, sliding pass the board. Ronald was frantic. *Ronald: That's enough! (lands in the sea) *Narrator: Ronald was sunked. *Miss Bertha: You are a very disobeident engine. *Narrator: Ronald knew that voice. It was Miss Bertha *Ronald: Please, sir, get me out, sir, I'm truly sorry, sir. *Miss Bertha: No, Ronald, we cannot do that till high tide. I hope it will teach you to take care of yourself. *Ronald: Yes, sir. *Narrator: It was dark when they brought floating cranes to rescue Ronald. (Georail takes the freight cars away while Chug lifts Ronald back onto the tracks with the Breakdown Train) He was too cold and stiff to move by himself. Next day, he was sent to the works on Jona's freight train. *Jona: Well, well, well! *Narrator: Chuckled Jona. *Jona: Did you like the water? *Ronald: No. *Jona: I am surprised. You need more determination, Ronald. Water's nothing to an engine with determination you know. Perhaps you will like it better next time. *Narrator: Ronald is quite determined that they'll won't be a next time. (Jona departs with his freight train with Ronald on top, hauling eight freight cars, and a caboose) *(Episode 7 ends with the nameplates with Chug, Dave, Jona, Jeffrey, Greg, Ronald, and Old Freddy, before Miss Bertha appears, and holds out a sign, which says a song coming up!) (Let's Have a Race) *(various shots as Let's Have A Race from Chug and Friends episodes song plays) *(the title ends with the end credits showing every episode playing and the cast playing too) *Narrator: Miss Bertha wants to thank you for watching the Chug and Friends episodes. Just comment, rate, subscribe, leave a comment, send a message, and make a video response. She wants to hear from you and thank you for being one of Chug's most special new friends. Category:Seth Cvengros